


Secrets with the Secretary

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: 68 Kill (2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Humor, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary/Boss, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Reader hired a secretary for… business reasons.
Relationships: Chip Taylor/Reader, Chip Taylor/You
Kudos: 4





	Secrets with the Secretary

The worst part about the company’s annual sexual harassment training wasn’t the horrible examples, the hour long lecture, or even the sad reality that this was necessary. It was, without a doubt, the fact that I had to go through the entire thing from my seat at the front of the room that happened to be straight across from my secretary.

Chip Taylor had worked here for a little over a year. His entire work history with us was a bit… complicated. When I’d met him at a bar off the highway, he was sort of at the end of his rope. And while I’m not well known for accepting charity cases, something about him struck me. Something soft and approachable in his demeanor. He was the kind of person that you could just tell had been through hell without losing his humanity.

He was also the most beautiful man I’d ever seen in my life. I’d be lying if I pretended like that wasn’t the biggest reason I hired him. But hey, secretaries are known for being attractive, and he really needed a job. And I really needed something nice to look at.

But that decision was currently coming back to bite me in the ass.

Because I could see the way he was watching me instead of the presenter. His gaze was so intense that I could _feel_ him roaming over every inch of my legs the same way I could imagine how his breath would feel against my ear. Every example given of inappropriate public displays of affection might as well have been written about us, aside from the fact that it took place behind closed office doors.

The rest of the office was well aware that Chip served more than the customers. Human Resources was the only exception, and they spared no detail in explaining the possible repercussions of an _abuse of power_.

Every time they used the phrase, Chip’s legs shifted. The notepad on his lap was carefully placed in the center of his lap, hiding evidence of his need.

But I knew, and I wanted it. I wanted to feel him come undone under my hands so badly. To hear him whimper as I finally relieved the tension he felt. The rest of the hour went exactly like that. By the time it was over, I could barely see straight. Everything was shrouded in a lustful haze that I had to rid myself of.

The good news was that I knew exactly how to accomplish that.

“Chip, will you come here for a minute?”

He’d only just sat down, and I watched as he tried and failed to adjust himself in his pants before waddling over to my office.

“What’s up?” he asked, using that painfully pure and innocent voice. As if he didn’t know why I’d called him into my office in the first place.

Thankfully that little naive act was over as soon as the door clicked shut and my whole body crashed into his. Chip caught me like he always did. He was so excited for the new development that he almost missed kissing me back. It was sloppy enough that it didn’t matter, anyway. We were burning with desperation, and my hands were tearing off his tie before he spoke. But when he did, it was low and hoarse.

“Oh, thank _God_ ,” he halfway grunted, “I’ve been thinking about fucking you for hours.”

Chip practically shoved me back towards my desk, never taking his mouth off of me for more than a few seconds at a time. Once we hit it, he wasted no time. His strong hands grabbed my thighs and lifted me onto the wood. My hands left him just long enough to clear room for the activities that would follow.

“Did you pay any attention to the seminar?” I joked.

“Fuck no. It was driving me insane,” the poor thing whined back, “All that talk about sex while you were sitting there in this _fucking_ skirt.”

Just as soon as he’d said it, his hands slipped under the unforgiving fabric. I swore I heard a seam rip in his haste to push it over my hips, but I didn’t care. I wanted him so badly, nothing would stop me from having him as quickly as humanly possible.

“Aren’t you worried about me _taking advantage_ of you?” I hummed, the words breathy and light. His, on the other hand, were gruff and curt.

“You can do that whenever you want.”

I thought about it too. About changing my mind and forcing him on his knees while I remained perched on the desk. I thought about waiting until he was all the way inside of me before I ordered him to stay still and sing me praise until I found him worthy enough to continue.

Chip had other plans. I barely even noticed the sound of his belt coming undone, much less the rustling of fabric as he freed himself from his pants. The loud clanging of the metal buckle against the mahogany was music to my ears, just like the crinkling of the foil packet he’d pulled from my drawer. Once he’d managed to slip the condom on, I grabbed hold of his hair and forced him to look up at me. To look into my eyes and see the way my entire body burned with desire.

To my surprise, he smiled. And with that cheeky little grin came the most arrogant tone I’d heard from him yet.

“You know, right now… I don’t think you’re the one taking advantage.”

Just like that, before I could even process the words, he’d pulled my underwear to the side and forced himself to the hilt inside of me. His hand clamped over my mouth at the same time, muffling the desperate cry that immediately demanded to be heard. But that damn hand was large enough to cover half of my fucking face, and the harder I tried to make noise, the faster I drained my lungs.

Chip must have enjoyed the way it looked, watching me struggle for air while my legs clung to him. He forced my heels higher up his back, granting him the freedom to pull back farther with each thrust.

Eventually, he showed the mercy I knew him capable of and removed his hand. However, we both knew granting me complete freedom to use my voice would not be enjoyable for either of us. I had a tendency to get loud when it came to him. So he moved his hand to my hair, knotting through it and pulling me closer until my lips were pressed against his neck. Of course, he couldn’t put me there if he didn’t expect me to sink my teeth into the sensitive skin.

His moans, while plentiful, were far more reserved. He breathed them directly into my ear, forcing me to feel the heat of his breath before he nipped the cartilage.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said the words like a beg, his hips crashing into mine with enough force to knock the cup of pencils off my desk.

I was coming apart in a similar manner.

“Oh, fuck. Yes,” I whined into his neck now damp from my kisses, “Fuck!”

I had to make my mouth busy before I alerted everyone in the goddamn building to our little tryst, and the fluttery pounding of his pulse in his neck was just so inviting. I closed my lips around it, taking care to lavish it with my tongue before suckling in tandem with the rhythm.

Chip gave a quiet, high pitched yelp in response to the feeling, and I couldn’t help but feel proud at how pathetic he could be when shown the tiniest shred of attention. So I pulled harder at his skin while simultaneously pressing my heels hard against his back.

It had the desired effect, forcing Chip to all but collapse on top of me as his thrusts became sloppy and borderline painful in their insistence to get as deep within me as possible.

But I would gladly take the pain. Because as I pulled back, I watched his eyes roll back in his head and felt his nails digging into my skin. He pulled me as close as possible and held me there while he emptied himself into the condom. Watching him lose himself in me was, by far, the most rewarding aspect of our relationship. As much as I loved watching him crawl on all fours and kiss my feet, I craved moments like these.

Moments where he _takes_ , _takes_ , _takes_. Where he is selfish and gluttonous. Where he indulges in me with no regard for anything else. Where he trusts me to know his body and be able to give it exactly what it needs.

Before he caught his breath, I grabbed hold of his chin and brought our lips together more softly than before. I watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed, warping the patch of red and purple I’d left in my wake.

I almost warned him about it. As he unceremoniously pulled out and away from me, I opened my mouth to apologize. It never came out.

“By the way, your dad is coming by later,” he said… after he fucked me on my desk.

“Ugh. You tell me this _after_ you mess up my hair and make-up?!”

He saw the rage immediately flash across my features, but he just kept smiling. That snarky little smirk remaining front and center in my field of vision as he quickly managed to fix his clothing.

Then the thought of the torn seam occurred to me, and I glanced down to see the slit of my skirt slightly higher and dangling with a broken thread.

“Seriously, Chip?” I deadpanned, not wanting to grant him the enjoyment he was clearly already getting out of this situation.

“Like I said,” he chuckled, “I was taking advantage.”

It was just cute enough to work… barely.

“Come here,” I laughed, ushering him closer and fixing the horribly disturbed tie around his neck.

I still hadn’t gotten used to the image of him in such formal wear. It felt like a lifetime ago when I met him, covered in bruises and sporting two black eyes. Even then, though, I knew that there was something good inside of him. The wounds had all healed, leaving behind a few scars that I made a point to kiss better when we had more privacy. But for now, just a small peck on the lips would have to be enough.

“Get your ass back to work,” I giggled when he tried to kiss me again, “What do I even pay you for?”

“I don’t think the salary is for the phones,” he muttered against my lips when he finally succeeded.

“Yeah, probably not.”

It was the soft moments like that, after the lust had faded and left us a happy bunch of endorphins and a need to be closer, that I remembered just how badly I had fallen for him. Enough that I would carefully rearrange his hair, ensuring that he didn’t look like a total disaster when he resumed his job.

But not enough to save him from the humiliation that I knew would come. The embarrassment that I saw rolling in like storm clouds over the horizon. The terror that I carefully planned to watch from a front row seat.

The second I heard the door buzz open, I perched myself on the closest possible desk, giving a cursory greeting to the poor employee seated there. They were already familiar with my antics, though, so they just rambled about some nonsense they knew I was barely listening to so I could have my excuse to watch the showdown.

“Hey Chip, how’s it going?” I heard my father ask across the way, and I was already quickly losing my composure. Chip’s voice shook the same as it always did when faced with powerful men in suits.

“Hello, sir. It’s going well.”

“I can tell.”

I bit down on my tongue, glancing over to see the way Chip’s ears turned bright red. Even that wasn’t nearly as cute as the awkward laugh that followed.

“What’s that?”

“You should tell your lady friend you bruise easy,” my dad joked back.

“W-What?”

With a simple gesture to his neck, my father managed to ruin Chip’s entire day. Quite possibly his whole year. His hand flew to cover the brand new bruise that he’d only just gotten. I’m sure in that adorably empty head, he was probably convinced that our newest arrival would somehow know it was from me, because all he could answer was a sad and defeated, “Oh.”

But my father was none the wiser, and in fact drew a great amount of entertainment out of the poor thing’s struggle.

“Don’t worry about it. At least it shows you’re getting something.”

Putting aside how disturbing _that_ thought was, I continued to enjoy the way Chip’s entire face had now darkened to match the hickey underneath his shaking palm.

“R-Right,” he stuttered, refusing to move even the slightest, but also trying to glance at me in his peripherals.

“Be careful though, or HR will be up your ass,” my father continued, much to Chip’s extreme displeasure, “I swear they expect us to be asexual.”

“I’ll be careful in the future!” he basically shouted, trying and failing to end the conversation as fast as possible.

Of course, in doing so, he sped up the inevitable. With a firm hand on his shoulder, my father cheered, “Attaboy, Chip.

As soon as he left, my petrified boytoy finally broke from his paralysis to look over at me. I managed to look away just in time, turning back to the employee who was chastising me for taking pleasure out of hurting their favorite secretary.

But even with the distance, I heard Chip’s soft laughter as he realized what I’d done.

Overall, he was okay with it. We both knew I’d make it up to him later, anyway.


End file.
